chaos_dd_4efandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Feylands
The wild feylands are a deep and ever-growing wilderness, home to those who call themselves free people. Not a proper Nation, it’s inhabitants are nevertheless banded together, and share a culture. Geography The whole region is an irregular mixture of immense swamps and deep jungles. The weather ranges from raging storms that last for weeks to intense heat waves. The vegetation that grows in this region is like no other: it oozes life, it grows bigger and stronger than anywhere else. Plants that are only seen in dreams by outsiders are common sights in the wild feylands. The marshes are watery and dangerous, weather the rain forests are more fit for travel. As with the flora, the fauna is unbelievable. Almost every kind of bird, reptile and mammal can be found somewhere in the wilderness, and insects are virtually everywhere. These creatures are feral beings, icons of nature and instinct. Society Elves, Halflings and Wildens roam the Wild Feylands. As their northern neighbours, these groups are nomadic tribes. They stand firmly against the idea of settling down, and refuse to permanently harm the environment they call home. Therefore, that have adopted a travelling lifestyle, hunting and gathering through the land without abusing it, letting it grow and breed naturally. They believe that that’s playing their role in the cycle that is nature. The entire nation doesn’t travel a as a whole, but as different tribes. These groups are usually divided by race, but interracial bands are not nonexistent. They are not properly militaristic, but their incredible hunting abilities and their skills for survival makes it so that that each tribe can present mighty and capable warriors. What drives this society forward is it’s ties to The Spirits, mystical entities of supernatural power that communicate with shamans and druids, granting them power and guidance. These spirits are the voices that made these tribes who they are. Their favour and their wrath is what makes them to do their bidding. They are the religious belief in this country. Power Groups: *Each tribe has a patriarch or a matriarch, the wisest and most spiritually-connected member of the tribe. Their age can range from children to elders, but their knowledge and skill is unmatched. They lead their bands, making the most important decision, getting in touch with the spirits and planning their battles. *Within each tribe, hunter parties are not only those who bring food, but also the ones that fight the battles and win the wars. Whoever commands a group of hunters has great power among the wildlings. *Though each nomadic band is almost individual, there is one person who has power above all: The Hierophant. He is said to be the offspring of the spirits, and he is the leader of the tribes. All patriarchs and matriarchs answer to him, and he leads all hunters when wars come. He travels the lands alone, but is always there when needed. Culture The different nomadic groups of the Wild Feylands are all united through their old and complex culture. Despite their different attitudes and connection with various spirits, some key factors are common to all Inhabitants of the area. Food, for instance, is quite similar all around. One important factor is that the local custom of Vegetarianism is quite common. Their dishes are usually heavily spiced and flavourful, and consist on a combination of different types of dough-based baked goods, and various vegetables, usually boiled. Stuffing breads is also quite popular. The best teas in the world come from this country, and their variations are countless. Alcoholic drinks are based on fermented fruits mixed with teas.Clothing in the Wild Feylands is heavily ornamented and skillfully decorated and patterned. Colorful as no other, they favour blues, violets, pinks, reds and other floral tones, obtained from local dyes. The fabrics are light, sometimes semi transparent in the outer layers, and incredibly thin. Pieces of cloth are sometimes draped across the body, head and arms. Dresses, skirts and knee-long, buttoned shirts are characteristic of this culture. Local jewelry, made from weaving plants and the like, is among the most complex in Varen. The ears, neck, forehead, and jawline are normal places for all sorts of intricate creations. Pigments are also used to highlight the eyes, adding colorful hues to the skin around them. Warriors in the country favour two different kinds of weapons: Either shafted, pole weapons with ornate handles and broad and pointed blades, or different kinds of knives and daggers, with curved edges, complicated handles and punch-like styles. Ranged warriors are masters of the Chakram, a circular thrown blade. Armor consists of layer upon layer of thick materials, and usually covers the whole body. Shields are disregarded in favour of two handed fighting. Literature is scarce, but painting is a strong aspect of Wild Fey art. Colorful, complex and realistic, the most common subject for their art is spirituality, religion and the Spirits themselves. The few short stories that can be accounted from this nation usually cover topics related to nature and animals. Music is also a famous Wild-Fey entertainment. Featuring the use of stringed instruments like the sitar, their tunes are unique. Dancing usually includes the use of pieces of clothes to generate visual effects and imitate the flow of the music. Common names given in this country are: Priya, Sneha, Divya, Varsha and Tanvi for females, and Mahesh, Raj, Naveen, Aditya and Vinay for males. History The people who are now the inhabitants of the wild fields were once part of a greater whole: Eladrins, Humans and Gnomes coexisted with them in the early days of the world, when they lived as one. Tribal nomads roamed the whole land, and there was peace. But as time passed by, some of the tribesmen started believing in other forces rather than the spirits. Soon, communities begun to clash, and not much later there was a clear division: Those who were faithful to the wild and primal spirits, and those who now believed in The Gods. The new believers opposed the idea of being nomads, and seeked advance through progress and establishment. they settled down near the coasts, and started building villages which evolved to towns and later grew into cities. All the while, the nomads kept attacking them, trying to regain the lands that were being violated, and to restore the state of wilderness that once covered the land. For hundred of years battles have been fought, wars have raged and both sides share a desire: to control the whole territory that once harboured the whole nation. The civilized fey want to expand their settlements, and the wild fey want to bring nature back. Category:Nation